


A Well Spent Wish

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [36]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cats, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy Molly, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, POV McCoy, Roleplay Logs, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to the weirdness in NOLA McCoy manages to get three wishes to spend however he chooses. The thing is, he's pretty happy with the life he's got. But when he finds out there's something Molly would like more than anything, an old companion from home, he decides what would make him happiest is reuniting two old friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Well Spent Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> So apparently I have managed to convince my good friend **LadyEmmalineWrites1812** to _also_ ship this version of Molly  & McCoy, and she sent me some drabble prompts to answer (all of which I'm _probably_ going to turn into full length fics), including the one that inspired this fic, which was " _Molly/McCoy, Toby, 3_."

He stared at the clover he’d found. He hadn’t gotten to experience a whole lot of the magic gifting stuff that had happened to some of the other people he knew, but both Jim and Molly had told him about the wish granting baubles they’d had in Lawrence and he knew that something like this was kind of a big deal. He had three wishes and he could wish for _anything_.

But, really? He had just about everything he wanted. He was pretty happy with how things were here, with everything that he had. He didn’t really _need_ anything else.

He was still staring at the clover when Molly came back into the living room. She seemed to still be getting used to the new layout of the cabin; he was glad he didn’t have to waste a wish on that, to be honest. She had friends who’d put their magic to good use in making it look different, and now that he was more or less a permanent resident himself it looked more like what they both would want. There might be one or two things he’d want to add, but she could use that magic debit card for that. Her eyes widened and she smiled when she saw it in his hand. “You found a clover!” she said.

He nodded. “Yeah. Guess I get some wishes,” he said, moving over slightly so she’d get the hint to sit next to him. Nearly a month later after they got together and he still liked being close to her. He kind of hoped that didn’t change. “Not sure what to wish for, though.”

“Well, was there anything in particular you wanted from your home back in San Francisco? Or the Enterprise?” she asked, coming over and sitting next to him, pulling her feet up under her. “That would be worth using a wish on. I mean, I know this is my home, but…I’d like it to be yours, too. I mean, if you want it to be.”

He gave her a grin at that. “So you really do want me to stay?” he asked.

She nodded, setting her hand on his thigh. “Well, I’ve asked you to stay here most nights since Valentine’s Day. You’ve helped me change the interior so it looks like a place we both like. There’s an area set aside for an office for you if you’d like it. I think those are enough hints that I want you to actually stay here on a more permanent basis, don’t you?”

“Yeah, but you hadn’t said it out loud,” he said, putting an arm around her shoulders. “Sometimes I need to be hit over the head with things.”

She laughed softly and then rested her head on his shoulder. “Well, then I’ll be blunt. I want you to live with me here, if you would consider it, Leonard.”

“I don’t even really need to consider it,” he said. “I’ll do it.”

“Good,” she said. “So should I expect a deluge of your things from home?”

“Maybe not a deluge,” he said. “Wouldn’t hurt to have the pictures and mementos and stuff, though. There’s a lot of stuff I don’t need. And I can keep a lot of it in that office area you’re keen on giving me.”

“You can keep it in the bedroom, too, you know,” she said.

“What about you?” he asked. “Have you ever thought about wishing for stuff from your home? I mean, you have stuff from Lawrence, but…”

She shook her head. “I don’t know if there’s all that much I would want, to be honest. From the point I actually came from, I was still with my fiancée. I wouldn’t want to wish for the contents of my flat from them and be reminded of all that. I mean, there are a few things I would desperately love to have here, but I can wait.”

“What’s the one thing you want the most?” he asked.

She was quiet a moment. “You’ll hate it.”

“Your friend Sherlock?” he asked quietly.

She shook her head, chuckling softly. “That’s John’s fondest wish, not mine. I mean, I’d like him here, I would, but I think he’d be frightfully bored. No. I’d love my cat, Toby. Of all the things I’ve left behind at home, I miss Toby the most. I do love Annabelle and Sophie, but…they aren’t Toby.”

“So you want another pet in the zoo,” he said, teasing her slightly.

“See? I knew you’d tease,” she said, shaking her head and pulling away.

“Hey,” he said, pulling her back against him. “You really want Toby here?”

“Yes,” she said quietly. “I would like that very much.”

“Any particular time in Toby’s life you want him from?” he asked.

She looked up at him her eyes wide. “I suppose…maybe when the Seal had originally taken me, or just prior?” she said. And then she put a hand on his arm. “But wait a moment. Are you _actually_ going to use a wish to get me my cat?”

He nodded, giving her a grin. “I have pretty much everything I need. I mean, I’m probably going to use a wish to get stuff from home. Maybe. But…I’d like to make you happy. And if getting you your cat makes you happy, then that’s what I’ll do. So let me make the wish, okay?”

“Okay,” she said, nodding.

He let go of her and then looked down at the clover. “I wish Molly’s cat Toby could be here with us, safe and sound, from the last time she saw him in London in her home universe, and he won’t freak about being in a new home around new people and new cats,” he said. The clover glowed for a moment, and then he looked over to see a slightly fluffy black and gray cat sitting on Molly’s lap, curled up on it before stretching and waking up. “Is that Toby?”

Molly nodded, tears in her eyes as she reached forward to pet the cat on her lap. After a moment a distinct purring sound filled the air. Toby butted Molly’s hand, and she scratched him behind the ears. “Oh, it’s so good to see you,” she said quietly. Then she looked over at McCoy. “Thank you so much, Leonard.”

“Hey, it was the least I could do,” he said, hesitating for a moment before reaching over and petting the cat as well. After a moment Toby moved off Molly’s lap and then came over and settled on his, and he looked over to see Molly looking at him as though he was the most wonderful man that had ever existed. No matter what else he wished for with the other two wishes, he’d done well with this one, he realized. He’d done _extremely_ well.


End file.
